A place to stay in my heart
by akemilover
Summary: A girl who is always being admired by one boy. A boy who passion is to be with her. What would happen if this particular girl got amnesia and completely knows nothing? Will she be the same? What would happen to these couple? AMUTO First Fanfic...
1. Chapter 1

This is my first FanFic...Please review and tell me how is it!!! I am new here so give me credit...(^w^)

* * *

"Knock Knock" said Amu

"Huh? what time is it" said Akemilover

" Hello! You are suppose to intoduct the story" said ikuto

"About you and Amu..." wearily said Akemilover

"YES!!!" both said Amu and Ikuto

Oh yeah.. well here is a great story about love and AMUTO!!!" said Akemilover

* * *

Amu's POV

I rushed and rushed, it was five minutes until the bell rings. I was running and was only a few blocks away. There I saw in the lightly golden sun, a tall boy with silky blue hair. He was looking at me as I am running to class. His lightly blue eyes gazed within me. I wonder why I always see him, a quiet and calm boy who always watches me. This got me curious _"Why?" _

As I cross the street, my life was blown away and faded as I go. I saw a truck ringing its bell and alerting me. But it was too late.

Ikuto's POV

Looking at pink hair girl whom I so admire. My heart was racing of wanting to hold her and embrace her. I would see her everyday at my school and her running life away to make it on time. But from my love was kept a secret. No one knows that I liked her. Today I wanted to confess to her before she goes to school. She was on the other side of the road and was about to cross the streets. As the moment I looked away,, I heard car crashed. I was horrified and scared my Amu would be in the accident.

My thoughts were right. The pink haired girl who is so bright and calm was hit by a truck I was running in terror and afraid she might of died

She was unconscious and covered with blood.

My face has shed tears of sadness and my hands were covered by her blood. I panicked and screamed out her name.

No...No..This can't be happening

"AMUUUUUUUUUU"


	2. Chapter 2

**"Hey Akemi..Hello? Why are you day-dreaming?" said Amu**

**"Me? No way.." said Akemi**

**"it's obvious you are thinking of someone" said Ikuto**

**"Yeah I am…" answered Akemi**

**Is it me…if it were me, I would love to be your boyfriend" smirked Ikuto**

**Hey..Hands off Akemi..He's mine!!!" said Amu**

**"No, No, No… I was actually thinking about both of you and the story" admitted Akemi**

**"Oh…" murmured Amu**

**"Here is a surprising shock…" said Akemi**

* * *

Chapter 2

I was horrified of what I saw. A pretty girl drenched in her blood. I heard sirens whining in repeated sounds. I was boy who hides in secrets and admiring everything she has done. She was carried to the ambulanced and the man asked me to come with him

I waited hours and the operation was over. She was lying there delicately on her bed. Her eyes were closed and she seems so peaceful. She seems quite fragile and looks like she could be easily broken. I sat next to her and waited to open her eyes. It was noon and I knew for sure that I was going to be lectured for skipping the first day of school.

Amu gently opens her eyes. Her golden eyes slowly waking up from its slumber began to see where she was.

"Amu…" I said softly said

She slowly twists her head towards me. She raised her eyebrows as if she were to question something.

"Why am I here?"asked Amu

'Amu…you got hit by a truck" I explained

"Amu…huh…that's my name?" Amu said curiously

I was in shock on what question she asked. What her name? She should know.

"You don't remember your own name. C'mon that got to be a joke, right?" I half-laughed

She got up and made herself to sit. Lightly touching her hair, she scratched it really hard.

"I don't remember really…actually I don't remember anything" admitted Amu

"What?! Really, you don't recall anything at all…" I said

"Yes" Amu finally said

This is my chance. This is once in a life time chance to be with her. I must do it. I must!!!

"Amu, do you know my name…" I asked

"No...I don't know who are you or what you are to me" answered Amu

"I am Ikuto…your boyfriend… We been going out for a year and half now" I said with lack of confidence this would work

"I am your girlfriend?!" calmly said Amu

"Uh...Mm…Yes, you are" I said

This was a lie. It was a complete and total lie. But this is the only way for me to be with and embrace her. I felt guilty at first but this was an opportunity I will regret for the rest of my life.

Amu's POV

I was lying here on the plain white bed. My head was empty..empty like a shell. Then I heard a noise, a light snore. There was a boy who had silky blue hair lyying down next to me. He was sound asleep. I don't quite remember anything, my head kept sending me signal of this boy. It was like i see him lots of time but actually I didn't recall.

I fell back to sleep after see his calm and peaceful face resting. By the time I woke up, he was already awake and murmurring my name.

I asked why am i here and he answered that I was in a hospital due to an accident. i didn't remember at all. My mind was blank and emty like a shell.

He said my name and i was wondering if it is actually my name. Amu he said. His eyes looked in pain and in grief. I could help but just to gaze into his eyes. we talk for a little bit. Him talking to me, I felt relax and comfortable. I found out I had what they called amnesia. It is when a person who completely lost their memories. That what i heard from him. He explained to me what happen to me. He said that he was my boyfriend and we have been going out for a year and a half. Although I don't have memories back, I still was in shock to hear he is my boyfriend. For me to be a girlfriend to beautiful boy with watery and silky hair. It was truly unbelievable. I waited to hear what more of my memories. And hope to get them back soon and everything about him...a young boy name Ikuto

* * *

**Hi there it me!!!**

**This is the end of the chapter!!! I finally finish it, although it was short. Hope you enjoy it though.... There will be more soon.**

**-AkemiLover (_)**


End file.
